The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Xerochrysum plant botanically known as Xerochrysum bracteatum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Bondreredem’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia during January 2007. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Xerochrysum cultivars with large inflorescences having attractive colors, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit.
The new Xerochrysum cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is DREAMTIME Jumbo Light Pink ‘Bondrelaipi’, copending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 12/924,191, characterized by its double-type, pink and white bicolored inflorescences, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Xerochrysum bracteatum breeding selection designated 06-30, not patented, characterized by its double-type, red and yellow bicolored inflorescences, dark green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during October 2007 in a controlled environment at Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since October 2007 at Yellow Rock, New South Wales, Australia, Arroyo Grande, Calif., and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.